you & me forever, baby
by cerseilannisters
Summary: But others would say Victoire Weasley is cold, aloof even.


_**You and me forever, baby.**_

_Love is an irresistible desire to be irresistibly desired. -Robert Frost_

* * *

_Could I have this night to share this night together_  
_Could I hold you close beside me_  
_Could I hold you for all time_  
_Could I could I have this kiss forever _

_-Enrique Iglesias_

* * *

She sits at the café, stirring her tea slowly, tragically even. All around her people move, with life & vigor, dancing through their days. It makes her want to gag, really. How can everyone be so happy when she's practically dying over here?

Rolling her eyes, she sighs her head falling in her hands.

_Stop being so over dramatic…you're not dying…_

She's been there since this morning, waiting hopelessly for him…it's sickening, really, because she wasn't…no…she isn't ever like this. She can't ever be all giggly & in love. No, that isn't Victoire. Most would say that she's beautiful and yes, she would agree; it comes with being part Veela. She couldn't help her long strawberry-blond hair or piercing blue eyes, it's her birthright.

But others would say Victoire Weasley is cold, aloof even. She has never spent any time with her old classmates at Hogwarts, nor does she associate herself with anyone working in the Department of Magical Cooperation at the Ministry.

Instead Victoire stands a distance away from the crowds at work, and can usually be spotted by the Black Lake back at Hogwarts. She's always been insanely popular, wildly acclaimed gorgeous by most all of her classmates & coworkers. And it's never really made any difference to her. Most people only wanted to know her for their own personal gain.

From the instant popularity she attracts from her looks, to the fame she acquires from her last name, everybody wants something. So she distances herself from the world, living rather as a statue than a person.

And everything is perfect, until he came along.

"Tori?" At the sound of his voice she startles, her eyes darting to the figure sitting across from her.

He smiles a good old-fashioned lover boy's smile, with blond hair that he can, sweep back in a swift movement of his hand, and green eyes that never failed in catching her off guard.

"Declan…" Victorie looks up at him, taken aback at how he's never looked more then sixteen. A comfortable silence descends between the two, as it always has; whether during those long, hot summer nights, or cold winter days. Silence seems to fit the pair best.

She looks down, eyeing the loose thread on her skirt. He is so different from her, all _**fierce**_ heart & _passionpassionpassion_. And he drives her nuts with his talk of love & forever. She isn't like that. She never was and she doesn't think she can be.

Declan wants forever. He doesn't want her popularity, or her fame nor does her care about her beauty. Declan wants _her_. _Pure_. _Raw_. _Victoire_. And that's what scares her the most because no matter how hard she tries to be his statue, he always finds a way to make her move.

"We're only nineteen," she whispers.

He stares at her curiously, concern written all over his handsome features. "Tori? Is there something wrong? Have I done something?"

Laughing sadly, Victoire shakes her head. "I've taken four of them…"

She can see his concern raising; it's in his posture as he leans forward. "Taken what?"

"I thought the first two were lying…so I took a third...and then…by the fourth…"

Declan leans into her, covering her left hand with his in an attempt to sooth her. She can laugh really because this isn't suppose to happen to her. Victoire isn't supposed to fall in love, or be this…girl.

"How long have you known?" he asks quietly.

She shrugs looking anywhere but his eyes. Instead, across the street there is a flower vendor with her favorite daisies. Resting her gaze there, she sighs.

"Three weeks…"

Declan nods grabbing her other hand and resting warm kisses on it. "We could have everything…"

Victoire smiles in spite of him. "You're dreaming…"

Shaking his head, he closes his eyes. "Everything…all you need to do is say yes, Tori."

"Forever?" Her voice is soft but filled with everything she can't say, everything she needs him to know.

"And then some…"

It isn't like her to be this girl, she doesn't fall in love, and she doesn't care to desire love. Victoire has always been desired but has never desired, and here he was offering her everything that a girl could desire, could love.

"I'm not this girl…" Her voice cracks, the tears falling faster before she can stop them. There is no hope in that second, only panic. And then nothing…nothing but his arms around her, rocking her back & forth he promised to never leave her side.

She isn't perfect, and maybe he isn't either. But forever was a long time & if Victoire could spend it with him, maybe just maybe, she can desire love after all.

* * *

_**A/N**__**: Please R&R and thank you so much for reading, it means a whole lot to me. This is my fist Victoire piece & is for The Next Generation Challenge on HPFC Forum. **_

_**Mucho thanks goes to Ellie for inspiration on the nick name Tori & just being awesome (read her stuff), and Paigy who takes time out of her life to be my wonderful Beta and fix all my mistakes and put up with me. Thanks again & no favorites with out a review please.**_


End file.
